


Licentious Library Lovers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco is being studious. Or is he?





	Licentious Library Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 191: “The love of learning, the sequestered nooks, And all the sweet serenity of books” ― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, Disorientation, Three Broomsticks.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Licentious Library Lovers

~

“This is where you’ve been hiding?” Pansy sits down across the table from Draco, who immediately picks up a book. 

“Can’t talk,” he says. “Busy.”

She snorts. “You never talk anymore. The moment classes end, you disappear. I’d _planned_ to invite you to the Three Broomsticks with us tonight, but you left too quickly.” 

Draco shifts in his chair. “Because, as you see, I’m busy.” 

“Reading?”

Draco clears his throat. “Exactly. Now, if you’re done—”

“No.” Pansy leans back in the chair. “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s going on. You’ve been acting oddly since the year began. You even missed Slytherin orientation!” 

“You mean Slytherin _disorientation_?” Draco drawls. “I’m surprised they’ve allowed us to remain a House.” 

“Well they had to, didn’t they? Saint Potter insisted.” 

“Did he?” Draco hums.

Pansy narrows her eyes. “Does this new attitude of yours have something to do with him?” 

“I don’t have a new attitude!”

“You do! You’ve never been this studious in your life. Since when do you hang about the library?” 

Draco smirks. “Since developing a love of learning, not to mention the sequestered nooks. I adore the sweet serenity of books.” 

Pansy shakes her head. “You’ve gone mad. Fine, don’t tell me. But I will discover what you’re really up to!” 

“Shh!” someone hisses from a nearby table, and without looking, Pansy holds up to fingers in a rude gesture. 

Draco raises an eyebrow. “That’s not very nice. This is a library. People are here to study.” 

Huffing, Pansy jumps to her feet. “Mark my words. I’ll discover what’s going on!”

Once she’s marched off, Draco doubles over, placing his forehead against the table. “Potter,” he grits out through clenched teeth, “I swear on Salazar’s grave, if you don’t stop teasing—”

Potter, concealed by his Cloak, and positioned between Draco’s spread legs, hums around his cock. 

With a soft moan, Draco shudders and comes. 

By the time he's able to speak again, Potter’s crawled from under the table and is seated across from him, smirking. “You know,” he says. “I think Parkinson may be onto us. Maybe we should come out to our friends.” 

_Finally_! Draco smirks back. “If you insist.” 

~


End file.
